


Dumbasses living in the same apartment (title pending)

by One_Gay_More



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, First time writing anything like this, smut(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Gay_More/pseuds/One_Gay_More
Summary: New York was expensive. Even with both Alyssa and Emma working and being very careful with their budget, they were hardly making ends meet. Their small apartment was nice, but so was not eating ramen every other night.Shelby and Kaylee were behind on their payments. Like, really behind. Like the only reason that they haven’t been evicted was because Kaylee would flirt with the landlord— much to Shelby’s dismay— but hey, it kept a roof over their heads.





	Dumbasses living in the same apartment (title pending)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo hi, This is my first fic so lemme know if you liked it. warning it's smutty so if it's not your thing stop here

New York was  _ expensive _ . Even with both Alyssa and Emma working and being very careful with their budget, they were hardly making ends meet. Their small apartment was nice, but so was not eating ramen every other night.

Shelby and Kaylee were behind on their payments. Like,  _ really  _ behind. Like the only reason that they haven’t been evicted was because Kaylee would flirt with the landlord— much to Shelby’s dismay— but hey, it kept a roof over their heads.

It wasn’t until the two couples were drunk in Alyssa and Emma’s apartment that they realized the obvious answer— with the four of them splitting rent, they could easily afford a two bedroom apartment in a decent part of town. The girls packed up and found a place (with the help of Angie’s broker) and, by the end of the month, the four women were roommates.

Getting used to living with another couple was a learning process. Kaylee and Shelby were used to getting busy on any and every surface that was not their bed— something that Emma and Alyssa accidentally walked into multiple times coming home from dinner. On the other hand, Emma and Alyssa were tireless and  _ loud _ . It was rare that there was a night that they weren’t making enough noise to keep Kaylee and Shelby up.

Still, they all got used to it. Emma learned how to sew so Shelby, Kaylee and Alyssa could track whose underwear was whose — something that had become an issue in the mornings. After an argument over who a black lace thong belonged to that almost ended in a fist fight before Emma could break it up. Now when there was a mystery thong on the floor it had a little A, S or K in red thread on the waist band, which was good because there seemed to always be at least one pair of underwear on the floor of the apartment at any given time.

Saturday nights became unofficial competition nights since both Shelby and Alyssa were extremely competitive people who  _ really _ loved their girlfriends. So those nights were spent with each couple sequestered in their respective bedrooms. Shelby and Alyssa would come out occasionally throughout the night to refill their waters and smugly compare numbers. However, Emma and Kaylee were unable to walk throughout the majority of those nights, sometimes resorting to texting each other GIFs or emojis that reflected everything that went down.

Alyssa walked back into her room from the kitchen, throwing a devilish smile at the blonde laid out on the bed who was still trying to catch her breath. She leaned into the door jam and watched Emma prop herself on her elbows to look at Alyssa. Alyssa purposely grabbed one of Emma’s larger flannels to wear to the kitchen, knowing exactly how crazy it made Emma.

“Baby, can you come here? It’s your turn.” Emma flashed a half-smile as Alyssa crawled back onto the bed, slowly kissing her way up to Emma’s lips. Emma’s hands went to their normal place on the back of Alyssa’s thighs, the tips of her fingers digging into her girlfriend’s skin while Alyssa placed open mouthed kisses along her neck and chest. “Lys, are you good?”

Alyssa nodded and Emma began to apply more pressure, pulling Alyssa up until her legs were on either side of Emma’s head. Alyssa looked down at Emma who was kissing up her inner thigh and gently pulled Alyssa down onto her face.

Emma loved watching Alyssa like this. The brunette was normally the one who was getting these reactions out of Emma, but there was something so unbelievably  _ sexy _ when Emma caused her to come undone like this. The way Alyssa would say her name over and over again, her voice getting more hoarse with every pant and moan, the way her hands would brace herself against the wall or Emma’s body or with their fingers laced together, palms pressing into each other in a way that would be painful if it wasn’t so hot.

Alyssa let out a noise from the bottom of her throat and Emma doubled her efforts, hands keeping a squirming Alyssa in place. A few rolls of Alyssa’s hips later and the brunette’s legs tensed and squeezed the sides of Emma’s head. Alyssa climbed off of Emma and laid back on the bed, running a hand through thoroughly mussed hair, Emma wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and rolled onto her side to look at her stunning girlfriend. Alyssa leaned in and gave Emma a passionate, yet tired, kiss, tangling her hands in Emma’s slightly sweaty curls.

“I love you so fucking much Emma,” Alyssa murmured into Emma’s lips, still breathing hard.

“I love you too Lys.”

//

Shelby walked back into the room and slipped out of her oversized t-shirt. Kaylee just barely looked up from her phone and didn’t wait for Shelby to open her mouth when she threw something to Shelby. Pink and leather flew through the air and landed perfectly in Shelby’s hand, she smirked as she slipped it on, checking the buckles before walking up the foot of the bed. She was met by a smiling, albeit exhausted, Kaylee who ran her hands through Shelby’s hair.

“Baby, I know you’re tired but Greene is ahead by two and I will  _ not _ lose this week.” Shelby roughly pulled Kaylee closer until their bodies were flush against each other, “I already had to put up with Alyssa bragging at breakfast this entire week and I refuse to let that happen again.”

“Okay, but I hope you know that you are going to have to carry me around if I can’t walk tomorrow.” Kaylee pressed a quick kiss to Shelby’s lips before turning around and settling on her hands and knees. Shelby slowly dragged her fingers up Kaylee’s spine, smiling at the whimper that came from her girlfriend as she slowly pushed her hips forward, inch by inch.

An hour later and both Emma and Kaylee were out for the count, curled up in their respective beds as their girlfriends were chugging Gatorade and calculating their final tallies.

“Okay Greene, whatcha got?” Shelby quirked an eyebrow at the brunette who was massaging her jaw.

“I lost count at 14, what about you?”

“20.” Shelby’s face curled into a smug smile.

“No fucking way! Is Kaylee even alive right now?” Alyssa craned her head to look through the crack of the bedroom door to see if Kaylee was breathing.

“She is, and I swear to god if you try and sneak a peek at my naked girlfriend I will end you.” Shelby said before adding, “but let’s just say that she may not be walking too well tomorrow.”

Alyssa held her hand up for a high five that was eagerly given by Shelby. Both girls laughing at just how much they sounded like the boys they went to high school with, bidding each other a quick “goodnight” before heading back into their rooms and into the arms of their  _ very satisfied _ girlfriends. 

//

Cohabitation became easier for the four women. They got a routine down for their mornings quickly thanks to having to share one bathroom between the four of them.

Shelby would get up first and go for a run around the neighborhood, coming home to Alyssa who was busy making enough breakfast for everyone. Kaylee showered first, followed by Emma who was always on coffee duty.

They would all eat breakfast together, Alyssa reading the paper Shelby brought in from their doormat every morning, while Shelby did the crossword and Kaylee updated her schedule for the day. Teeth were brushed as Shelby quickly rinsed off and then it was a scramble out the door to catch their trains or cabs to work.

It was common knowledge that Emma was not a morning person, it took her at least a cup and a half of coffee before she could begin to function like a human being. One morning Emma was drowsier than normal, Alyssa had been drinking the night before which meant she was throwing up throughout the night while Emma took care of her. Emma stumbled out of their bedroom to make some coffee, everything still blurry from just waking up and not wearing her glasses.

Alyssa was seated at the small kitchen table, eating her egg white omelet and reading the paper like she normally did. Emma walked up behind her and tilted her head up, kissing her girlfriend. Alyssa made a noise from the back of her throat that Emma took as a hum, so she deepened the kiss, running her tongue along Alyssa’s bottom lip which was met with a shiver—

Then there was a familiar throat clearing sound from the now-open bathroom door. Emma looked up from her girlfriend and saw the blurry outline of—  _ Alyssa?  _ The Alyssa at the table started to laugh and ­—  _ holy shit that’s not Alyssa. _

“Shelby, why the  _ fuck _ are you making out with  _ my _ girlfriend?” Alyssa said through gritted teeth, Emma thought she heard a “what??” coming from Kaylee in the shower.

“It’s not my fault Greene, she started it, I’m pretty sure Emma just thought I was you.” Shelby couldn’t hide the laughter in her voice. Emma was blushing profusely, trying to piece together words— in the end, she just nodded along with what Shelby was saying.

“Then why the fuck didn’t you stop her?” The edge in Alyssa’s voice was still present but depleting.

“I wanted to see how long it would take for Emma to notice.” Shelby said, taking her plate to the sink to wash it. “By the way, I get why you two are always choking on each other’s tongues. You got a keeper there, I’m impressed Nolan.”

Alyssa stood there, just as shocked as Emma. She walked towards her girlfriend, grabbing her face and locking her into a searing kiss. Alyssa pulled back from her girlfriend’s lips to whisper in the blonde’s ear “you’re mine, and I’m going to kill Shelby after work.” Emma smiled and gave a small nod before pressing another kiss onto Alyssa.

Alyssa shot a look at Shelby before pulling Emma into their bedroom, not caring about Emma’s small “baby we’re gunna be late for work” as she was pressed against the now closed door.

Shelby smirked as she heard Emma moan through the door. Kaylee came out of the bathroom in her towel, squinting at her girlfriend.

“Shelbs, what was this I heard about you kissing Emma??” Kaylee took a few steps toward her girlfriend, staying just out of arm's reach.

“She didn’t have her glasses on and Alyssa and I look a lot alike from behind, it was an easy mistake, and I wanted to see how long it would take her to figure it out,” Shelby said, looking at Kaylee from over the business section of the paper.

“Well, I hope you know this means I get to kiss Alyssa,” Kaylee smiled and turned towards her room dropping the towel just in Shelby’s eye line. Shelby sighed and followed Kaylee into their room.

“No it doesn’t!” She whined as she closed the door behind her. If Emma and Alyssa were going to be late to work, Shelby and Kaylee would too.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you like it!


End file.
